the sister of flame
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: For hundreds of years Annabel clutched to the one hope that her brother was alive. The only fact that had held this hope together was that he had died in the same type of way she had, saving a child. But now she has to find out for sure if the new Guardian really is her brother! Not too good with summary's basically it's Jack's sister as a spirit! rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

spare of the moment thing so please don't be too critical! Annabel Flame (Jack's sister) basically wears light blue skinny jeans slip on red shoes and a read hoodie with yellow and orange flame detail along the bottom, she has shoulder length brown hair and red eyes. She is about 3 or 4 years younger than Jack in both appearance and in years of being a spirit! Please read and review! I don't own rise of the guardians!

* * *

For hundreds of years Annabel Flame had clutched to the one hope that her brother was alive. The only fact that had held this hope together was that he had died in the same type of way she had, saving a child. She had died in a house fire trying to rescue a child who had been just seconds away from being crushed by the crumbling and burning roof only to end up getting crushed herself after shoving the kid out of the door. Her brother, Jack, died whilst saving her from falling through ice in an ice skating accident on a frozen lake. If she had been reborn into… whatever this form was, her only home had been that Jack had as well. Well, that had been all it was until word started spreading about a new, rather mischievous, winter guardian. Everything that she heard lead Annabel to the conclusion that this 'Jack Frost' was indeed her brother! The brother that she wished to see again for hundreds of years!

* * *

Annabel ran as fast as she could, not stopping to think or consider the consequences of a mistake! She had finally worked up the courage of to confront Jack Frost and find out if he was, in fact, her brother! She ran to the outskirts of town the stopped taking a deep breath. She pulled her Red hood up over her head tucking most of her hair out of site but leaving a small amount of hair to hang by her face. She then looked down at the rest of her outfit checking for lingering snow on her jeans and her hoodie. The flame details along the bottom shimmered in the light that reflected off the falling snow. She shuddered, if she was cold here there was no doubt that she would freeze at the North Pole… but it was worth it to see her brother again! She waved her hand in front of her causing a tree to light on fire however the tree itself did not burn. She stepped into the flames and allowed it to engulf her, closing her eyes tightly as they did. When she opened them she was standing in front of Santa's work shop next to a burning pole. She shuddered from the cold of the North Pole, cringing slightly as her waved her had to put out the flame, rather reluctant to put out her only source of heat. She then turned her attention to the large door that stood in front of her. Not wanting to just walk in Annabel knocked several time then stepped back from the door, silently begging for someone to answer so as to get out of the cold. To her release it only took a few seconds for the door to be answered. There in front of her stood a yeti, of all things, looking at her quizzically.

"I… I wish to speak with the guardian Jack Frost!" she spoke up not quite sure if this was the procedure for meeting one of the great guardians or just a strange occurrence she should take as a sign that they were not there. The yeti looked at her even more quizzically but in a way that for some strange reason made Annabel think it was best to introduce herself. "My name is Annabel Flame!"

The yeti stood looking at her for a few seconds longer, during which time Annabel considered leaving, but then stood aside signalling for her to enter. Annabel jumped at the chance and ran in from the cold, breathing heat into her hands. She waited for the yeti to take the lead then followed him. It lead her to a small lift then signaled for her to wait there. She nodded as the yeti entered the lift and vanished below the floor.

* * *

ok there's the first chapter done! kinnda short I know but it was kind of hard to think of a way to start! please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I finished this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would! please don't expect all chapters to be updated this fast! I would like to say a BIG thank you to Schwarzleserin and Alexis-senpai who are my first reviewers! Also a BIG thank you to everyone who faved and/or followed and to those of you who simply read! Thank you all!

ok here we go!

* * *

Annabel stood absentmindedly playing with the hair that hung out of her hood. Thoughts about Jack drifted in and out of her mind as she quickly formulated escape plans in case everything went wrong and Jack Frost was not her brother. She didn't even realise when the lift slowly pulled up in front of her with the yeti inside, she was far too absorbed in her plans. The yeti grunted slightly and Annabel snapped out of her daze finally noticing the yeti and hurrying into the lift as well. As the lift once again slid below the floor her heart picked up speed, beating abnormally fast, so fast in fact that it felt like it was about to jump out of her chest all together! This was it! She was about to find out whether or not she was going to see her brother again for the first time in hundreds of years or if she was about to walk into a room of strangers and make a fool of herself. The lift slowly came to a stop and the yeti climbed out holding the door open for her even though it didn't require holding. She smiled at it and stepped out. She was met with the most wonderful site! Before her was a large room with multiple floors and a huge globe standing in the middle, flickering with tinny lights each dotting the land in the hundreds! Kites were flying around freely, even though there was clearly no wind, hundreds toys with many more being made by at least 50 other yetis, each focusing on making one specific toy. Annabel stood there, gaping, for what felt like forever! The fear of meeting Jack just seemed to wash away as she watched! She spotted several elves running about and messing around which caused several yetis to grumble and, what looked like, curse the tiny things for getting in their way. It was only when Annabel looked up from the elves that she noticed the yeti that she had been following was already rather far ahead. She quickly ran to catch up; having to duck and weave to avoid crashing into the scattered toys or the yetis themselves. When she finally caught up the yeti that she had been following was already standing in front of a large door that was cut into five sections, each section made of what looked like foggy glass and separated by wood. The yeti opened the door but before it was fully open there was a crash that sounded like… breaking ice? The yeti yelped and whoever was in the room did as well!

"How many times have I told you to knock?" The person demanded! The yeti replied with panicked sounds that the person on the inside somehow understood. "Of course. Bring her in, bring her in!"

The Yeti opened the door fully and stepped to the side making room for Annabel to enter. The room was a mess of wooden toys and ice sculptures that moved, there were candles that lit the room and the odd plate of cookies that occupied the free space. A desk sat at the far end in front of the window that had huge blocks of ice on top of it. The room was enough to make Annabel gasp in wonder.

"Hello!" Came a cheery voice, and Annabel turned to look at the man it came from. He was dressed in a red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up, rather baggy black trousers, black boots and a thick patterned belt. He had a tattoo on each arm, the one on his right saying 'naughty' and one on his left saying 'nice'. It was quite clear to Annabel who this man was. "My name is North and you are Annabel Flame, correct?" His voice had a heavy Russian accent.

Annabel nodded "It's nice to meet you! I am very sorry if I am interrupting anything important. I would like to speak to Jack Frost, is he here?"

North smiled. "He isn't here right now but I have sent word to him. He will be here soon! Please come sit down whilst you wait." He waved to a chair in front of his desk and Annabel nodded and went over. North picked up a fruit cake that one of his elves was struggling to carry. "Fruit cake?" he asked.

"Um… sure!" Annabel answered as North sliced a piece of fruit cake and placed it on a plate for her which she took happily. There were a few moments of silence as Annabel ate her cake and North ate several cookies. Then Annabel spoke up, summoning courage from deep within her "Um… North? D-do you want to know why I'm here?"

"Hum? Oh well of course, if you're sure this isn't something just between you and Jack!"

"No. In fact, maybe you could help me with what I'm going to say. You see when I was younger, back before I became… well Annabel Flame, I had an older brother who saved my life but died whilst doing so… I've been hoping that he might have become the same as me since we both died saving children... Well recently I've been hearing a lot of things about the new guardian Jack Frost and well from what I've been hearing it seems like Jack Frost is a lot like my older brother Jack and well…" She trailed off wondering if she sounded insane.

"You want to find out for sure!" North finished "Hum… very interesting… well I'd say you have a good chance. Jack has many times mentioned saving the life of his younger sister! Well I say you just tell him exactly what you told me and find out for sure!" That was exactly what Annabel wanted to hear! She couldn't stop or hide the smile that spread across her face even though she knew that it was best not to get her hopes up!

"Hey North?" Came a yell from outside "You here?"

"Here's your chance!" North announced, leading the way to the fire place in the globe room. Once there North waved Jack down and smiled "There's someone here to talk to you, Jack!" He said stepping to the side to give Jack a clear view of Annabel.

Annabel looked at the boy in front of her. He wore a blue hoodie with frost detail around the top, brown skinny trousers and no shoes. He had white hair and electric blue eyes. In his hand he held a staff that looked like a shepherd's staff with frost spread along it. There was almost no doubt left in Annabel's mind after seeing that! That was the exact stick her brother had used to save her! This couldn't be a coincidence... this HAD to be her brother! "Jack!"

* * *

OK there we have it! thanks again to all who read! please review I can't wait to hear what you have to say!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! once again wrote this a bit faster then I expected I would but I wanted to update to day because I don't know how often I'll be able to update over the next few weeks and defiantly won't be able to update tomorrow! I wrote this very fast so I apologize if there are any mistakes as it has not been proof read! I also apologize since it is kinnda short! Now away from apologizing and to Thank you's! I would like to say thank you to princesschalice and Alexis-senpai for your lovely reviews! It's great to hear what you think! And thank you to everyone who's followed and faved and to those of you who read! OK here we go!

* * *

"And you are?" Jack asked in reply

Annabel took a second to calm herself then smiled "My name is Annabel Flame it's nice to meet you! Jack was it?"

"That's me! The one and only Jack Frost!" he replied "So… you want to talk to me?" He lifted himself into the air for a second before lowering himself onto a table and sitting there, still looking at her.

Annabel closed her eyes. This was it! She had to just come out and say what she had said to North! "Well… um… you see…" She had no idea where to start! She looked at North for help but he had his back turned to them yelling at a yeti that he was painting a toy the wrong colour.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He asked clearly wanting her to continue.

Annabel nodded. _Just come out with it!_ She told herself repeating it in her head until it was firmly sunk in. "Well… OK this may sound really strange but I'm just going to come straight out with it! You see I've been hearing a lot of things about you, Jack, not all good by the way! Any way I have been like this for around 300 hundred years now but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my older brother who saved my life when I was young… he saved me from falling through ice during ice skating on a frozen lake but ended up falling in himself…" Annabel looked at him, examining his reaction. His eyes showed a mix of shock and disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak but Annabel continued before he could, not wanting to lose track of what she was saying "I died in a house fire about 3 years after whilst saving a child and… well if I became Annabel Flame my hope was that my brother would have become a spirit as well, since he died in the same type of way! But anyway I basically clung to this hope for ages, starting to think that I would never be able to see my brother again… but that's when I heard about the new guardian and with all the stories I was hearing I decided that there was a chance the new guardian, that Jack Frost, was my brother!" Annabel stopped there. She didn't want to end up rambling. Jack looked a mix of shocked and… angry? _Why would he be… angry? _Annabel asked herself.

Jack Jumped off of the table and came right up close to Annabel, his face only centimeters form hers. "And why should I believe it? You could just be someone sent here by Pitch to mess with me! What proof do you have?"

Annabel was hurt! No, she was more than hurt, she was distraught! Her brother didn't believe that she was who she said she was. He believed her to be no more than a trick sent by his enemy! "I… I…" Annabel stuttered.

North quickly got between them, facing Jack "There are ways of proving her story Jack!" He was quick to say this so that Jack could not protest. "I'm sure Toothy has her childhood teeth at the tooth palace! We can watch her memories and find out for sure!"

Jack stared at him "I thought only the people the memories belonged to could see them?" he stated confusion replacing the anger in his voice.

"Ah but there are ways Jack! There are ways! Now come we have no time to loose!" North clapped his hands and a yeti appeared behind him with a red winter coat with black fur edges and a matching hat.

"W-wait what? Where are we going?" Jack demanded!

"To the tooth palace, where else? Now! To the sleigh!" North finished pulling on his coat and hat and began to march not walk, march away. Jack rolled his eyes and followed leaving Annabel to take up the rear. She thought everything that just happened over and then ran after them.

* * *

OK thanks again and just to confirm I still don't know how often I'll be updating just yet because these last few days have been a kind of exceptions! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to all who read, followed, faved and reviewed totally forgot to do the disclaimer in the past few chapters so I'll do it now

I do not on Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

The three made their way through the workshop, North yelling the occasional command at the yeti's he passed. Annabel distinctly saw one smack it's head on the desk at what he was told. They came to a set of doors and Annabel could already feel the cold drifting inside and when the door was opened she knew why. Standing in front of them was a rather funny looking sleigh, but not funny in a bad way! Oh no, funny in an "I wasn't expecting this" way. Annabel noted that the sleigh was in the middle of a tunnel that looked like it was made completely out of ice and the cold that she felt when she ran her hand along it all but confirmed that theory. She shuddered at the temperature and reluctantly climbed into the sleigh, knowing that once the thing took off the wind would only make her feel colder.

"Out of our way!" North yelled at the yeti's and elves who were checking the sleigh and reindeer over. "Out of our way!" He yelled again as one yeti refused to move waving his hands frantically in warning. North ignored him and checked that Jack and Annabel we're holding onto something before giving the reigns in his hands a huge smack. The elves and yeti's scattered to the sides as the reindeer reared on their back legs before running full speed down the tunnel ahead. They took lots of twists and turns and did several loop-di-loops before they we're in the air and flying smoothly.

Annabel gasped as the cold wind whisked back her hood and exposed her to the freezing cold of the arctic. She quickly pulled it back up, hearing Jack laughing slightly from where he was sat. Even if he thought her to be an enemy he was still willing to laugh at her as if she was a close friend? She never had understood her brother but she really didn't get how easily he was letting his guard down when he was around someone he thought was evil!

North gave a huge jolly cheer and pulled a snow globe out of his pocket. He whispered "Tooth palace" and threw it at the sky in front of him. Annabel had no idea what he wanted to accomplish from this strange act, but that was until she saw an almost worm hole like thing open in front of them. "Hold on tight!" North called as a warning as the sleigh picked up speed and flew straight through the worm hole.

Annabel closed her eyes for a second; she wasn't quite sure why though as she knew full well that this must be a safe mode of transportation. When she opened them however they were no longer in the cold white arctic but in a completely different place all together. There were huge numbers of pink and gold tower like things towering above them. Hundreds upon hundreds of tinny humming bird like fairy's were flying around everywhere and one even came right up to Annabel, hovering in front of her face. Anabel reached out and gave its feathers a small ruffle, the fairy closed it eyes for a second then flew promptly over to Jack and settled in the hood of his hoodie.

"Hey Baby Tooth" Jack said with a small laugh as the fairy hummed a slightly musical tune in reply.

Annabel laughed, it was kind of cute how the tinny fairy was snuggling into Jack's hoodie.

"Tooth!" North called out.

It was only then that Annabel noticed a larger fairy that looked more like a humming bird than anything else. The majority of her feathers were a dazzling green but there was a fair mix of other colours as well. The fairy had been deeply absorbed in calling orders to her fairy until north had called to her and now she fluttered over to where North was landing sleigh.

"Hi North! Hi Jack!" The fairy greeted happily hovering in front of them "And who's this?" She asked casting her pink eyes over to Annabel.

"This is Annabel Flame! Annabel this is Tooth." North introduced.

Tooth fluttered over hovering right in front of her. "Hello!" She said smiling. She moved closer so there was barely any space between them "Open up! Let me see your teeth!"

Annabel stumbled back slightly, not sure how to approach the situation and most certainly not comfortable with how close this fairy was to her. "W-why?" She asked panicked.

Tooth flew closer again "I want to see them!" She said placing her fingers in Annabel's mouth and moving the lips around so she could get a better look at the teeth.

Annabel had no idea what to do; she was not at all comfortable with this situation and wanted to get as much space between her and the fairy as soon as possible without seeming to rude. But to her utter relief North came to her rescue.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth!" He commanded.

Tooth pulled away and smiled apologetically. "Their beautiful!" she whispered to Annabel as she flew back over to North "So North what brings you her?" Tooth asked.

North smiled "Annabel here claims to be Jack's sister but Jack doesn't believe her so I wanted to show Jack her memories to prove it!" He explained.

Jack rolled his eyes "But I told him it wasn't possible and it's not is it?" he asked.

"Oh it's possible Jack!" Tooth said happily "I'll get your teeth right away Annabel!" she quickly turned and muttered something to a small fairy that was hovering around her head.

The fairy flew away at high speed and zoomed off then came back a while later but empty handed. It hummed sadly at Tooth and Tooth's hands jumped to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my…" Tooth muttered.

Annabel panicked. Where were her teeth? How could she prove to jack she was his brother if she didn't have her teeth?

Tooth looked at Annabel then at North and Jack "There is something I didn't tell you about after the fight with pitch." She said slowly "But I have no choice but to tell you now…" Jack and North's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?!" North demanded.

Tooth bit her lip "We weren't exactly able to retrieve all of the tooth boxes…" she said sadly.

* * *

Thanks again! please review to tell me what you think! bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry about the long wait I've been rather busy! Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, faved and followed!

disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians or any of the characters.

* * *

"What do you mean?!" Jack said. His voice was mixed with concern and anger which Annabel guessed was directed towards Pitch.

"Exactly what I said Jack," Tooth said calmly but with her voice laced with sadness. "My fairies did their best to find them but the boxes simply weren't there… I believe Pitch was able to escape with them." She looked at North whose face clearly showed anger.

"Why didn't you tell us Toothy?" North demanded. "This is important information!"

Tooth shook her head and looked at the floor. "All of the tooth boxes that were missing contained the childhood memories of either grown adults or people I thought long gone…" She turned to Annabel. "I was clearly wrong…" She then turned back to North. "I didn't want to cause a panic or a hunt for Pitch to find presumably useless teeth… I'm so sorry North, I should have said something before it was too late!"

"No! No! No such thing as too late!" North pulled out his sword and started swinging it around angrily. "The teeth are always important! Even if they belong to adults or the dead! We WILL get the teeth Toothy!" He turned to Annabel "And we will get YOUR teeth, Annabel!"

Tooth looked at him, clearly shocked. "W-what? We don't even know where Pitch is! As much as I want the teeth back, it seems impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible Toothy! Nothing! We are Guardians, we make the impossible possible!" North looked at Jack. "All we need is a little help from Bunny and Sandy!"

Annabel smiled; the atmosphere between them even when annoyed or angry made them seem like a family. When she thought about it, that was basically what they were, a tight, inseparable family that protected each other and worked together to protect the children around the world. Annabel sighed. She wanted her family back so badly; she wanted her brother back so badly! And even though he was so close to her it felt like the distance between them had only grown. Jack thought her to be no more than an enemy, it made her feel so sad, so lost, she felt like running and hugging Jack right then and there, begging him to believe her but she knew it wouldn't help. She had to hold herself together! Over the past few centuries she had become stronger and more used to the loneliness that came with being Annabel Flame, and had become a lot stronger than her childhood self had been. She was no longer the little scared her! Now almost nothing anyone did could bring her to tears or scare her! She had to keep herself together long enough to retrieve the teeth and prove herself to Jack! If this was what she had to do to get back her brother, that is exactly what she would do! No questions asked!

"We must go signal the others!" North's voice boomed, snapping Annabel out of her thoughts. He clapped his hands "To the sleigh!"

Everyone climbed on with him. Tooth sat right next to Annabel, talking at high speeds about the teeth she'd collected and even showing her some teeth she had with her. "And these ones were just so pretty, I couldn't resist keeping them for myself!" She said in a sing song voice. She continued then by bursting into a long detailed explanation of why the fairies collect the teeth, Jack laughing about how Annabel got stuck with Tooth from behind. Annabel shot Jack a look over her shoulder but it only caused Jack to laugh harder.

When they got back to the workshop, the four made their way back to the globe room where North pushed a large red leaver which caused the globe to cover with northern lights. Both Annabel and Jack gasped at it.

"So this is where the northern lights come from." Annabel cooed at the sight.

"This is how we get signalled?" Jack asked, still watching the globe.

North simply laughed and signalled to the chairs by the fire. "Sandy and Bunny will be here shortly!"

Annabel happily went and sat by the fire, leaning closer and warming her almost frozen hands. Tooth and North sat comfortably next to her but Jack went and sat further away out of the circle of heat around the fire, placing his hands in his pockets and sitting sideways on the chair, his legs hung over the side of the armrest. Annabel didn't question it, however, she had a feeling it was a lot like her with the cold.

They sat there for a moment in silence until a hole opened up in the floor and a rather large, almost kangaroo like rabbit hopped out. "This better be good North" The rabbit snapped with a thick Australian accent.

"I would not call if it wasn't, Bunny!" North said smiling "Do you know Annabel Flame?"

Bunny looked her over several times, realization filling his eyes. "'You where the one who set me tail on fire three Easters ago!"

Annabel bit her lip. "Oh god I almost forgot about that! I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I really didn't think anyone would be there! I-"

"Alright, alright. I get it! Stop babbling!" Bunny interrupted. He then turned to Jack who was laughing so hard he had fallen off of the chair and was led on the ground clutching his side as he laughed. "Shut up y' bloody hyena!"

Jack was able to stop laughing long enough to gasp out "Y-you set the k-kangaroo's tail on fire!" When Annabel gave a slight nod, he continued laughing, this time harder than before.

Bunny scowled at him and then at North and Tooth. North was giving a jolly laugh and Tooth was covering her mouth with one of her hands and giving a slight giggle, but trying to hide it as Bunny looked at her.

"Rack of the lot of y'!" Bunny snapped.

At that moment, Sandy came in through the window with a question mark floating above his head. He was made of what Annabel thought looked like plain sand.

North smiled at him. "Sandy! Good to see you!" To this Sandy began creating sand pictures above his head at high speed, North leaning close and squinting at it to try and make out the pictures. "I know you are very busy," North said at last whilst half translating for the rest of the room "but I would not have called us all here if it was not important!"

* * *

OK thanks again for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

OK I know this is a REALLY short chapter and it took a REALLY long time but I've been busy lately! I've also been on holiday and even though the hotel said it had free wifi it didn't! I know that's no excuse for the length of the chapter but that's because I've been stuck on where to take this story and lost on how to say thing... if anyone has any suggestions I will be very happy to hear them! I will try and update REALLY soon to make up for the length of this chapter! Thanks to all who read, faved, followed and reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians!

* * *

North took a while to explain everything through to Sandy and Bunny, starting by explaining about Annabel and then leading on to explain the missing teeth. By the time he was done Bunny had finished paining half a dozen eggs with beautiful patterns and was letting them run about the surface of the table.

"Y' mean to tell me that there are still teeth missing?! Is this a bloody joke? All those teeth that the fairies were carrying out of Pitch's lair and that wasn't all of 'em!"

Tooth shook her head "Only a small percentage are missing but it is still quite a few…"

Jack's eyes widened "How many?"

Tooth bit her lip "Three hundred boxes give or take."

North dropped the cookie he had been holding "That's a lot of boxes!"

Tooth could only give a sad nod and for a moment the entire room was silent as they watched several elves run at the dropped cookie and start fighting over it.

Bunny sighed and bounced to the front of the room "Buck up you sad sacks! We've beaten Pitch before and we can do it again!"

North clapped his hands "Bunny is right! We will find Pitch and MAKE him give back the Teeth!"

Sandy gave two thumbs up, Jack laughed and Tooth smiled, showing that they were in but Annabel was cautious. She didn't have any idea what Pitch was like… of cause she had heard stories from the kids who lived around the abandoned house she now called home and from the spirits that occasionally sat outside the door chatting with fellow spirits or believers, completely oblivious to her presents. But even though she had heard those stories it was hard to get an exact image of Pitch or a decent idea of how strong he was from the amount of varied stories there were, heck it was just hard enough to decipher what was fact and what was fiction. All she did know was that Pitch had her teeth, the only thing she could use to make Jack believe her. Sure, she had a feeling that Jack would loosen up with her and forget about the enemy thing, this WAS her brother after all she knew him better than anyone, but she was almost certain he wouldn't believe she was his sister until there was evidence…

She was snapped out of her daze by Jack, who was waving his hand in front of her eyes. She blinked rapidly and then looked at him, tilting her head slightly to do so since he was a head taller than her even after all those years.

"Are you in or what?" Jack demanded.

Annabel nodded and with all the confidence she could muster said "I'm in!"

* * *

Once again sorry for the Length! I'll try and update soon to make up for it! **If anyone has any suggestions as for where to take this story either review them or PM me I will try and take them into account and use them to give my writing a bit of a boost! This applies for future chapters as well! **Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! sorry to all who got their hopes up! I re-read this and spotted several mistakes so I've done my bestto sort them out and re-posted! Sorry again! The next chapter shouldn't be long hopefully! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved and followed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians!

* * *

It only took a few hours for everyone to decide on a plan of action. It was easy enough (spread out, find Pitch, signal the others) the problem was the partners. Jack went with North, Tooth went with Bunny and that left Annabel to go with Sandy. This was only a problem because Annabel couldn't quite understand the little man's way of communicating. Now they were looking for Pitch in total silence which made Annabel feel very… awkward. Annabel had used her flames to transport them to Pitch's last known location which just happened to be the old lake that Jack and her played at when they were… well alive.

"So…" Annabel started after ten minutes of pain staking silence "how long do you suppose this will take?" it was a lame attempt at starting a conversation and she knew it but that was all she had!

Sandy shrugged and continued to fly around the lake aimlessly, looking for clues.

Annabel bit her lip, this was too much! She was used to the silence that came with being alone but she felt that this kind of silence was a lot worse! "Any idea where Pitch would be? Or why he would want seemingly useless teeth?"

Sandy looked at her, images flashing at high speed above his head.

Annabel tried her best to understand but it was like a game of charades! "I'm sorry but I'm not following! Can you slow down?" She asked, trying her best not to offend him.

Sandy nodded and slowed the images down so Annabel could see them clearly.

"Oh! So you think Pitch will be somewhere there is a lot of fear! So like a haunted house at a theme park or a graveyard at night?" She asked.

Sandy shrug and gave a half nod and half shake of the head, suggesting a "Kind of"

Annabel nodded "I guess that's not the right type of fear hu? Ok so what about the teeth? If they are useless why keep them?"

To this Sandy just formed a question mark over his head and gave a confused shrug.

"You don't know either…" Annabel sighed. Seemed like the only one who did know was Pitch then…

She was about to open her mouth to speak again when a small baby tooth collided with her cheek.

Annabel reached up and cupped her hand to her cheek and turned to look at the baby tooth who was chirping like mad. _Great yet another thing I don't understand!_ Annabel thought but she stuck with turning to Sandy and giving him a questioning look.

Sandy formed a picture of Tooth and then a waving flag above his head.

"Tooth's signal?" Annabel asked to which Sandy nodded. "Where were they again?" Annabel asked, ready to use her flames yet again.

Sandy formed a picture of the English flag.

Annabel nodded and waved her had towards the closest tree which was set alight with fire which did not cause it to burn. She took a hold of Sandy's and pulled him into the flames along with her. Letting the heat engulf them for a second before vanishing from the old frozen lake.

Moments later they reappeared in the middle of a forest that could have been anywhere really. It was raining hard and Annabel could hear thunder somewhere off in the distance. She extinguished the fire on the tree next to them and pulled her hood up over her head, she really hated the rain… possibly more than the cold.

Tooth and Bunny were standing not too far away with Tooth hovering nervously around an almost dead tree that was stained black with what looked like… sand? Bunny however was standing under a canopy of branches and leaves of the surrounding trees, grumbling about the weather.

Sandy made his way over and waved at Tooth and Bunny as he approached.

"About time mate!" Bunny grumbled "We've been out in this rain for ages!"

Annabel made a dash for Bunny and stood next to him under the canopy.

"Don't like the rain either eh?" Bunny asked.

Annabel shook her head "Hate it!"

Tooth flew over with Sandy close behind her "North and Jack aren't here yet." Tooth told them "I'm getting worried!" She fretted.

"No need to worry Toothy!" Came a jolly voice from somewhere behind them. Everyone turned to look and saw Jack and North climbing out of North's sleigh and heading towards them. "We're right here!" North announced.

"Blimey! Didn't half take a long time did y'?" Bunny snapped.

Jack laughed "Not liking the rain hey kangaroo?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Rack off!" Bunny shot back.

* * *

Ok There we go! I apologize for the length of this chapter! Please review your thoughts! See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long I had some problems with the computer and as well as that I was kind of stuck with where I should take this! Thanks to all who followed, faved and reviewed! Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians!

* * *

North clapped his hands "No time for chit chat! Tooth, Bunny what did you find?"

Tooth looked quickly between Jack and Bunny to check that they weren't about to start fighting before flying over the black tree and signing for the others to come over as well.

"Is that?" North asked.

"That's right mate! Pitch's nightmare sand!" Bunny replied.

Annabel stepped forward and closely examined the tree. The sand was rather scary looking and the way it was wrapped around the tree like a blanket was rather concerning. She held her right hand out in front of her and created a small flame on her index finger which she held out towards the sand, allowing the flame to lap at the sand. The sand moved slightly as if trying to get away from the heat. She was suddenly pulled away from the tree by a pair of furry paws with such force that she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Not a good idea mate." Bunny said and he helped Annabel up from the ground.

Annabel looked back at the tree only to see Jack doing exactly what she had been doing just with the his frost and with his staff which he was moving upwards along the sand. Bunny slapped his forehead.

"Weird!" Jack announced stepping back to get a better look at the now ice covered sand.

"How does that help exactly?" Bunny demanded.

Jack shrugged "Keep your fur on kangaroo I was just testing it!"

"For what exactly?" Bunny asked but with an angry edge to his voice.

North stepped in between them "We have no time for this!" He announced before turning to Annabel " Can you melt ice?" he asked his Russian accent strong as ever.

Annabel smiled "Easy!" She said holding out her hand towards the tree and creating a flame that reached out and touched the surface of the ice causing it to melt almost immediately. She continued this for several minutes until all the ice was melted.

North looked down at Sandy who nodded and created a ball of dream sand in his hand and pushing it into the black sand, turning it gold. Once the black sand was gone and the gold sand had been removed from the tree it became clear what they were dealing with. In front of them was a VERY dead tree with a huge hole at the base of its trunk.

"Do you think this is it?" Tooth asked.

"Either that or the kangaroo has gotten into the tree killing business!" Jack said with a small laugh as he crouched down by the hole.

"Oh rack of! That doesn't even look like one of my holes!" Bunny snapped. "Can we just get this over with so I can get back to my warren?"

"Who wants to go first?" North asked.

No one else volunteered so Annabel stepped up. Everyone looked at her stunned for a second before Jack got to his feet and stepped away from the hole. Annabel walked over to the hole and go onto her hands and knees then, very slowly, crawled in. The tunnel went on for what felt like forever, taking many twists and turns and getting darker and dark with every one. After what felt like a lifetime of turning the tunnel took a sudden drop straight down before opening up into a HUGE space with black sand creeping up the walls and along the floors and ceilings, it was very dull and there was only just enough light to see by. There were random staircases dotted around, that led to who knows where. Annabel got to her feet and moved away from the drop in the tunnel. She did so just in time because only seconds later Jack dropped down, holding his staff at the ready. Next came Bunny, North, Tooth and then Sand.

Almost instantly after Sandy left the tunnel laughter rang out around them. The nightmare sand shifted from the walls, ceilings and floors into the center of the room swirling into a large funnel and then forming into a tall man with pail grey skin, gold eyes who was wearing a long black... dress? Annabel gave a small laugh at the fact the boogeyman was wearing a dress but very quickly stopped. His general appearance was rather overwhelming and the smile on his face did not help.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the great Guardians!" Pitch greeted. Every word he spoke had an icy ring to it and the emphasis he put on the words 'great' and 'Guardians' just screamed sarcasm! "What can I do for you?"

North gritted his teeth "You know why we are here Pitch!"

"Oh do I North? Well I'm afraid that it you've come for your lost teeth then you're in the wrong place!" Pitch said with a laugh. "You see since the last time we met I knew it was only a matter of time before you came looking for the missing teeth so I took precautions and..." He smiled slightly pausing as if he was thinking of how to phrase it "spread out a bit."

Bunny scoffed "All the way to England is a bit?"

Pitch laughed "This is one of my further away lairs I'll admit but it suites me just fine."

"How so?" North question.

Pitched laughed yet again "Surly you heard the thunder when you arrived? Well around here storms like that are a frequent thing! And as I'm sure you know very well that little children, and even some larger children as well, can develop fear of such things as thunder and lightning. A rather pathetic thing to fear but its fear none the less, and a very powerful fear as well." His evil smile became a wicked smirk "And it's been a great help in rebuilding my strength!"

The guardians tensed when they heard this each taking up a fighting stance and glaring at Pitch.

"Don't look so worried guardians! I'm not foolish enough to attack you yet. I'll wait until my plan has played out!" Pitch snarled.

"And what is your plan Pitch?" North demanded.

Pitch laughed "I suppose telling you now would not hurt, it's not like you'll be able to stop me!" Pitch laughed again and disappeared into the shadows with his voice still clear as a bell as it rang through the room "You see guardians I have found a way to channel bad memories into nightmares whether they belong to the child or not. I picked the teeth I kept based on the memories inside, those with the most traumatizing memories or the most scary pasts, they make the best bases for nightmares. Most of these memories belong to those who have experienced death or seen death. The best part of using the memories as bases for nightmares is that all the feelings, that the person the memories belong to, was experiencing at the time get transferred into the nightmare and to the children who are having the nightmare! As well as that the nightmare automatically puts the child into the position of the memory holder and puts their loved ones into other positions!" Pitch re-emerged from the shadows, his golden eyes resting on Annabel "For example if I gave a child the memory of a girls older brother dying right in front of her eyes the child would be put in the position of the girl and their brother, sister or best friend for example would be in the position of the brother and the child would have to watch them die feeling the same feelings of the memory's owner!"

Annabel stood there in shock her eyes meeting Pitch's. This was what her memories were being use for? To torture kids into having horrid nightmares? No one else should go through what she did even if it was just a nightmare! She should know! For years after Jack died she had the same recurring vision of him falling into the lake to save her and every time she relived it simply made her feel worse! A child having to have this nightmare was a horrid thought!

The only ones fazed by what Pitch had said were Jack and Annabel, they were the only ones who had seen Pitch loo at Annabel as he said it, the other guardians simply glared at Pitch not knowing the extent of what he just said.

"Well with that said!" Black sand started surrounding Pitch "Fair well guardians! I look forward to seeing you in that sorry state once again!" And with that Pitch vanished in a burst of black sand.

* * *

Ok what do you think? I may have rambled slightly with Pitches explanation but I wasn't sure if it made sense just in my own head! Please tell me in the reviews! See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I know this took like FOREVER! I am very sorry for the long wait! I know this chapter isn't all that good but I didn't want to leave you guys any longer and I didn't quite have any idea where I should take this story! Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed and also to all who simply read! Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians!

* * *

After Pitch had vanished the Guardians and Annabel searched the place for any sign of the Tooth boxes but it had been hopeless and they left. They were heading back to the Pole in total silence with Jack shooting glances at Annabel every three seconds and the others occasionally trying to lighten the mood.

Annabel could tell they were getting closer to the Pole as there was now a distinct chill in the air that had her so cold she was forced to create a flame in the palm of her hands to keep her warm. Bunny moved closer to her, obviously as desperate for the heat as she was, she didn't back away but instead let him get close enough to share the flame. Annabel looked at Sandy who was sleeping soundly next to Jack who had decided not to stand on the wing during the return journey which had forced Tooth into the front passenger seat next to North.

Tooth turned around to face the others "How are you feeling Annabel?" she asked eyeing Annabel with concern.

"I'm fine." Annabel lied through gritted teeth. She had a growing headache from using so much power in such a short space of time and constant horrid thoughts about how her memories were being used flashing in and out of her mind at high speed.

Tooth looked unconvinced "You know sweet tooth, you don't have to worry about what Pitch is doing with your memories. We will find a way to get them back before they can do too much harm."

Annabel gave a fake smile "Thanks."

North looked over his shoulder "We will beat Pitch! We will!"

"You bet mate!" Bunny chipped in.

Jack said nothing but gave a slight nod.

Annabel looked between each of them and finally nodded.

North grinned "For now we go back to Pole, rest, then make plan!"

Annabel bit her lip, sure she was tired but was there really time to rest? Pitch was using her teeth, her memories, for nightmares! How many children could Pitch have already tried this on? The thought alone was scary enough! And then of course, there were the other 300 or so boxes that were missing, who knew how bad those memories were! They could be worse than hers! Luckily Annabel didn't have to say anything as Jack cut right across her thoughts.

"Shouldn't start looking now?" Jack demanded with an edge to his voice that suggested he had been thinking the exact same thing Annabel had been. "We don't want any more kids getting any more nightmares!"

"You need rest." North stated simply "You and Annabel used your powers too much! Besides we could all use rest!"

"We're fine!" Jack protested "And any way I hardly used mine!"

Annabel looked at the flame in her hand; she figured she could carry on a little longer before she was running on empty "I'm fine too North!"

North shook his head, keeping his eyes on the sky in front of him.

"North's right mate!" Bunny interjected "We don't want a repeat of the fight with Pitch when you fell out of the sky because of using too much power."

Jack looked extremely annoyed now, his empty hand turned into a fist and his grip on his staff tightened so much his knuckles were white… well whiter "That was a one off!" He practically yelled "I was angry and I pushed my limits!"

Bunny glared at him "Who's to say that won't happen again?" He demanded "Besides, before that incident we had no idea y' even had limits! Or what happened when y' reached them!"

Tooth looked between Jack and Bunny and quickly flew over to Jack and hovered in front of him "Sorry Jack but I agree with Bunny. We're just trying to keep you safe sweet tooth, we don't want you getting caught by Pitch!"

Jack seemed to deflate slightly "Fine! But I don't think we should be wasting time!"

Tooth smiled at him and went back to the front seat.

After a further 10 minutes for them to reach and everyone seemed happy to see the warmth of the workshop. Once they landed everyone went to the globe room and took seats by the fire or in Jack's case as far away from the fire as possible. North got everyone some hot chocolate which Jack froze the second he got hold of it.

Annabel looked between all of the Guardians allowing herself to smile at each one.

North had several elves hovering around the red armchair he was sitting in as if waiting for a cookie to fall on the floor whilst North himself was muttering words in Russian that sounded an awful lot like swears, Bunny had an egg in one hand and a paintbrush in the other and was painting delicate designs on the egg with the brush, Tooth was sat in a small uncomfortable looking chair with her legs tucked underneath her muttering commands to her fairies that were hovering around her head awaiting orders, Sandy was hovering in front of the fire sleeping peacefully and Jack was creating snowflakes in the air and letting them fall to the floor so that the entire foot of his blue high-backed chair was surrounded by a thin layer of snow.

Annabel laughed at the sight of this and turned back to the fire, watching it flicker and crackle. An idea hit her at just that second, in all her 300 or so years she had never tried controlling a flame that she hadn't created. She checked that the other Guardians weren't watching before giving her hand towards the flame but nothing happened. She put her arm out straight in front of her with her palm facing up and her finger tips pointed at the flames and raised her hand in a fluid motion which caused the flame to flare up slightly. She smiled at the outcome and put her arm back out in front of her just like before except this time she pulled her hand back towards her, bending her elbow as she did, in a sharp and quick motion which made the flames roar into life and spring from the fire. Annabel screamed and pulled back causing her chair to topple over backwards.

Bunny dropped the egg he was holding in shock and looked quickly between Annabel and the fire "Cricky! What happened?" He asked.

Annabel staggered to her feet and lifted the chair back up "S-sorry. I was trying a few things out." She defended.

North laughed and stood up "It's alright! Now I think that we should go to bed! You can all use the spare rooms we have here! Phil!" A yeti wandered over "Show the others to their rooms and have them pick any room they like!"

The yeti nodded and turned towards a corridor that led off of the globe room, signalling for the other Guardians and Annabel to follow. Everyone said goodnight before Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Jack and Annabel followed the yeti off to the rooms.

* * *

Ok there we go! Hope you enjoyed! I know it wasn't all that good but I did my best considering I'm kind of stuck with this story at the mo! Thanks again! See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok everyone! I know this took FOREVER and it's really short but I desperately needed a filler and I' still struggling with where I should take this story! I'm trying my best I promise! Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians!

* * *

Annabel closed the door to the guest room she had picked. It was a small room with a four poster bed, a fireplace, an armchair, a small bathroom and a window with closed and tied shut with ribbons. The room was decorated in red with wooden furnishings. The four poster bed was made of dark wood with red coverings and pillows, the curtains were red silk, the armchair was also red but slightly lighter colour and the fluffy carpet was orange and red.

Annabel sighed and sat down cross-legged in front of the fire place and stared at wood logs inside it for a second before it they burst into flames. She breathed a sigh of relief and lent her back against the foot of the bed, keeping her gaze on the flames.

There was a knock at the door and she turned to look at it "Come in." She called.

The door opened slightly and in the gap between the door and the doorframe appeared Jack Frost.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Annabel smiled "Hey." She replied cheerily "Don't hover in the door silly, come in."

Jack bit his lip and shot a glance at the fire.

Annabel clicked at quickly waved her hand at the fire, instantly extinguishing it. Jack smiled gratefully and came fully into the room, hesitating before sitting down next to Annabel.

They sat in silence for a minute before Jack broke the silence "So… are you alright?"

Annabel looked at him "What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Well it can't be nice knowing that… that Pitch is using your memories to create nightmares…"

Annabel looked down at the floor and ran her hand through the carpet. "It's not." She stated "But I can't go thinking about myself right now can I?" She looked back up at Jack. "I have to focus on getting mine, and all the other missing teeth, out of Pitch's hands… that's what it's about now…" She paused and considered whether or not she should say the next thing that was running through her head "It's no longer just about proving to you that you're my brother…"

Jack looked startled for a minuet but then he relaxed and looked into the empty fire "Y-you know… if it helps… I don't doubt it anymore." Annabel looked shot and relieved. She opened her mouth to say something but Jack cut her off "Any doubt I had is virtually gone. What Pitch said kind of made me realise… and the way her looked at you… he looked at you like you were his prey. But that wasn't all," He looked at Annabel "The way you are… what you just said as well… it almost exactly how I remember my sister…" He sighed "Don't get me wrong, I'm still on guard."

Annabel nodded "I understand. It can't be easy… I didn't want to believe it either at first… that's why I didn't come to see you sooner… I thought it was just some dream that would shatter if I so much as looked at you…" She smiled to herself "But it wasn't, your right here in front of me! It feels like… like a miracle!"

Jack grinned "Yeah…" He stood up and headed to the door "Well we best get some rest before North comes and finds out we're not asleep."

Annabel nodded "Night Jack!"

Jack opened the door "Night!" and with that he was gone, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Instantly Annabel re-lit the fire and stood up and went over to her bed. She sat on the edge for a second, thinking things over in her head before swinging her legs onto the bed and crawling under the covers, almost instantly dropping off to sleep.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry it's short! suggestions for where to take this will be VERY helpful! See you soon!


End file.
